


Solas is Short

by iammyownmachine



Series: Short Solas / Tall Lavellan Canon [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Short One Shot, Solas is a Short Egg, and I don't care what canon says
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownmachine/pseuds/iammyownmachine
Summary: In this canon Solas is a very short elf and Lavellan is a tall, muscular, two-handed weapon wielding warrior.Thanks to Eliana for the idea for this canon & for cowriting this short w me <3





	Solas is Short

“So, elfy, how tall are you, anyway?’

“Why?”

“Gotta be like 5’4” or somethin’, yeah?”

“Not that it is of consequence, but I happen to be 5’5”.”

“Huh. And you’re sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just cause, y’know. I’m 5’5”, and back at that rift thingy I shot an arrow straight over you and it didn’t even touch that shiny head of yours.”

“I assure you, that must have been a consequence of uneven ground, or perhaps your aim, rather than of my own stature.”

The Inquisitor Lavellan walks into camp, carrying a few nugs. Her bloody claymore is strapped to her back as usual, and though she is tall for an elf, the tip nearly brushes the ground with each step. She stops when she sees Sera and Solas standing near the apostate’s tent, Solas’ back to her.

Sera sees the newcomer, and her eyes widen as a mischievous smirk spreads across her face. “Hold on, I’ve got an idea.” Quickly, she grips the apostate’s arms, and easily spins him around. “Now hold still, elfy.”

“Why?” Solas demands again, grumpily, squirming but to no effect. “Inquisitor, please stop this madness.” He can’t manage to turn back around though, as Sera forcibly holds him in position. The Inquisitor quirks an eyebrow at the two elves, and at Solas in particular. He refuses to meet her gaze. Sera glances up at Lavellan. “Hey Inky, mind giving me a hand here?”

Lavellan carefully puts the nugs down on a nearby table. One of them twitches, gargles a little bit, and slinks away. Lavellan makes her way over to her shorter friends. “What’s this?”

“I want to know how tall Elfy is, and I think he’s lying. Hold him still for a minute, would ya?”

Solas sighs. Lavellan laughs and puts her hands on Solas’ shoulders to hold him still. Solas, looking resigned, speaks again. “One would think you two would be more cautious around a mage such as myself.”

Lavellan laughs again. “Solas, I saw you light yourself on fire not even an hour ago. Iron Bull had to douse you with water. You are still damp.”

Solas grumbles something in elvish, and Sera snorts loudly. Once certain that Solas wouldn’t be moving, Sera turns herself around and stands back to back with him. Solas’ eyes are open now, a look of unfiltered annoyance on his face. But he still refuses to return Lavellan’s gaze, as it becomes painfully obvious that the quirky rogue is at least an inch taller than the apostate.

“Well,” Lavellan says, nodding to herself. “It appears that Sera is correct.”

Solas scoffs and breaks free of Lavellan’s loose grip. “This is childish. Trivial.”

Sera snickers at him. “Sounds like someone’s a little sour.” Solas turns to glare at the rogue, who was already walking back towards her tent. He turns back around and finally makes eye contact with Lavellan. She claps him on the shoulder reassuringly, her hand lingering there for a moment.

“Trust me, it’s worse being the ‘Tall Elf’,” she says. “Do you know how many times I’ve had people ask what the weather is like up here?” Solas scoffs, and Lavellan laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as we did coming up with it lmao


End file.
